The Combined Pack
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Littlefoot finally learns about his other grandparents. They were kicked out of his old herd for evil acts. However, when they arrive at the Great Valley with a combined herd, seeking revenge, he secretly tasks Chomper, Dil, Ichy, Tucompso, Tiny, and Lumoava to create a Combined Pack to fight back. But it's easier said than done. (Role play) (Sequel to Return of the Tyrantasuarus)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Littlefoot lay asleep near dawn, Ali, Pato, and Emelia beside him. In his Sleep Story, he hears the voice of his grandfather, who had passed away 18 months earlier. "I miss you. I mean, you are my only grandfather that I ever knew. I never met Dad's father." Littlefoot said.

"That is because your father's parents were banished from our herd a year before you hatched. They were not like us. They were greedy. They wanted to take food from other herds for themselves. Indeed, they also wanted to take over the homes of dinosaurs that they thought had better places to live than they did and kick those dinosaurs out. They got our herd into a many scuffles because of their actions. After we lost some of our herd due to one scuffle, they were banished for life. They vowed to get even, but we never saw them again." said Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot awoke as he felt something prodding him. It was his wife Ali telling him to get up. He yawned and stretched. He wondered if his Sleep Story was just that, or if it was true. He had never known about his other grandparents. He decided to visit his father.

"Ali, could you watch the kids for a while? I've got to find out something." he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going to see my father." he replied.

"What for? You just saw him recently. His herd left two risings and settings of the Bright Cricle ago." she explained his Sleep Story to her. When he was done, she said "It could well be just a Sleep Story. However, I know you, it will drive you mad till you find out. So, yes, go. But you're dealing with the kids all day when you get back."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Mimus who is awake lays snug beside his mate who is still asleep, he watches as Littlefoot is on the move. "Silly Longneck, the bright circle won't be rising for another five minuets, this is when the temperature is the lowest, why is he so eager to start his day when he could wait until things start to get warm?"

Littlefoot notices Mimus. "Can't talk now. I have to go see my father."

Mimus said "Good luck herd leader Littlefoot." he salutes him to wish him luck.

Littlefoot heads out of the Great Valley, making haste. He had to know about his father's parents. He traveled across the Mysterious Beyond. He came across two Desplatosauruses. The three went for him, snarling and snapping.

"Oh, you want to play?" laughed Littlefoot. He swung his tail and conked one of them in the head, knocking her over. Another bit him in the leg. "OW!" he moaned. He kicked the creature in the face with one of his other legs.

The final Desplatosaurus leapt at him. Littlefoot almost got hit, for he had been busy fighting off the one that had bitten him in the leg. Luckily, he moved aside in time. He moved his tail under the legs of him, knocking him over. The other two went at him. He tail-whacked one of them into the ohter. The third tried to bite him in the neck, but he moved his head down. The creature landed on his neck. Before the creature could bite him, however, he jerked abruptly upward, flinging the Sharptooth into the air. The Sharptooth got up, defeated, and left, his two partners following behind him.

Meanwhile, Tucompso feels the light of the Bright Circle, he yawns and stretches, looking around at his family and smiling. One by one they begin to wake up. **Sta** **y right there, I will go and get you some breakfast, what would you like?**

Scontroso whined **What? But it's so early! I want to sleep a bit more!**

Tucompso says **Getting up early is for people who have a schedule, we don't have any immediately urgent business so we will spend 100% of the day with both family and family friends doing family activity. So feel free my wonderful child, sleep in, all I asked is what you want for breakfast when you are ready to get up.**

Littlefoot, meanwhile, arrives at his father's herd. "Littlefoot, what brinigs you here? We just met about 14 risings and settings of the Bright Cirlce ago. What made caused you to leave your duties in the Great Valley and come see me?" his father asked.

"Dad, I want to know about your parents. Why did they leave our old herd?" Whatever Bron may have been expecting, it wasn't this.

Bron said "Now Littlefoot, listen, I want you to forget absolutely everything about them."

"I NEED to know." Littlefoot said to his father. He told him about his Sleep Story. "I want to know the truth about what exactly happened. And don't tell me to forget about it. I have a feeling it's important."


End file.
